A Twist Of Fate
by Dakumun
Summary: Robin, the avatar and vessel of Grima, the fell dragon. Died. During his last battle with his companions and Luciana’s, Robin dealt the final blow to Grima, killing both of them in the process. Or so he thought. Fate had other plans for him.
1. Amnesiac

This was the battle that decided the worlds fate. With the help of the Shepherds and their future children, they were able to get to the last step before defeating Grima. The two close friends and companions now stood before Grima's vessel. Robin himself, but it wasn't quite the same Robin. This one varied in different ways, one being this Robin is from the future. Or another world entirely, Chrom didn't bother in finding out, the only goal was stopping Grima from destroying the land, a future Lucina had already faced.

"Grima! I come to End you!" Chrom shouted dashing at Grima.

Grima stared at Chrom as he was still running at him, **"...Arrogant mortal... I AM THE END!"** Summoning black spikes he launched them at the duo.

Dodging the spikes from Grima, he rolled away looking at his friend who was considerably worn out from the battle. He wasn't a man of swordsman ship, he was a tactician, but he still knew how to use a sword and fought on. Looking at Grima again, he too was damaged, but not enough to be defeated. Using his Falchion, he leaped into the air and spun rapidly into Grima swinging his sword at him, delivering enough damage as he was sent skidding back and fell onto his knee.

"Damn you!" Grima shouted as he tried to get back up, but to no avail.

Seeing the chance to end Grima once and for all he shouted at his partner, "Now, Robin! This is our chance!" Chrom yelled as Robin got back to his partners side. "I'm going to finish it!" But before Chrom could do anything, Robin stopped him and walked towards Grima summoning a ball of darkness from Grima's own power, "...Robin?! Wait, what-"

Grima looked back up to see Robin, **"...What...What are you doing?"**

Robin looked solemnly at Grima, "For once...I'm glad you and I are the same..." Grima tried piece together what he meant and it hit him, shocking him, "Now I can my life to those I care for..."

Grima was beyond furious, **"...You would...Not dare!"** He tried to push himself up once more to stop him, only to fail once more.

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable..." Robin looked at Chrom for a moment the back at Grima, "in some way...I-we share the blame... It's only right we meet our end together!"

Grima tried to avoid this joke of a death from his own vessel, **"NOOOOO!"** He shouted as Robin unleashed the spell on Grima, dealing the final blow. The fell dragon they fought on top off bellowed, screaming in agony as he shook. Grima only took a few steps back as his entire body eminated black purplish mist from his body.

The same happened to Robin as Grima's body disappeared. "Robin! No!" Chrom shouted in disbelief as he stared at his friends now dying body.

Robin turned around and locked eyes with Chrom, "Thank you Chrom, for ...everything...Tell the others... my last thoughts were of them...May we meet again... In a better life, Chrom..."

Chrom ran towards Robin, he wouldn't lose his friend, not now, "Robin! No! Ah gods, NO!" He reaches out his hand to grab his friend. Only for him to smile and wave goodbye, disappearing from the world, from life. And with that, the fell dragon was no more. Or so they hoped.

**.**

During his last moments in the world he thought back, could he had have a better ending? Perhaps, now wasn't the time to think of this. He was happy just that he stopped Grima. being sacrificed for his best friend to save the world was a good deal to him. But the tactician part of his mind argued back, maybe he could have lived.

He sighed, there was no going back. Not that he mind. The only problem now was, the everlasting darkness around him. Was he stuck here? Or is this the afterlife?

**"Robin..." **turning around he felt uneasy, staring at the nemesis of his world, Grima, **"it seems you have erased us from your realm. You don't even know how furious I am."**

Robin took a step back, "Im-impossible! You are supposed to be dead! I ended you!"

**"Fool!"** He puffed out a cloud of smoke from his snout, **"Did you possibly think it was that simple? But know this. You may have stopped me, but not for long. I will come back! I will destroy everything!"**

With those words Robin feared for the worst, the situation made worse as his vision began to fade and he tried to stay awake.

Grima looked at his vessel as the process was happening, still trying to resist. Grima was furious with him, that will not change, but he decided to look at the positives. He had remembered the faces of each and _every_ person who saw Robin die, so he was going to cherish the faces they had, unable to do anything for their so called friend. It was safe to say he that he wasn't going to be as murderous as before. But he was patient, he would wait for the years to come, maybe even months.

**.**

In another dreamscape sat a girl on a throne watching her avatar sleep. Before she herself could go to sleep she felt a spine trembling feeling. It felt as if a being darker than dark itself found itself in the world, relatively close to her avatar too. She sighed, she could only worry about her safety so she brought her avatar to the dreamscape.

She stared into the blue eyes of her vessel, panicking on what was happening. Ignoring the panic of her vessel, she coughed, grabbing her avatars attention and began her monologue, "Beware... of a dangerous being. It would rain down destruction if you don't avoid it. Heed these instructions and you will be...safe for now." Was all she could say as her avatar quickly vanished just as she quickly appeared.

She opened her eyes, sweating from her dream. Was this real was all she could think of as she gripped her hair, trying to remember what happened. She looked at her hands, they were profusely sweating. Maybe she just needed a late night stroll. Yes it would work. Father would not mind. And with those thoughts she stood up and left her tent and to the woods.

**.**

He opened his eyes, the night sky shimmering down onto him. This looked vaguely familiar. As if this happened before but he met two people. He could remember, he shut his eyes avoiding reality that he forgot everything.

**.**

The girl on the throne could only panic inside her avatars mind. This boy was the source of that evil aura. She couldn't warn her avatar anymore and panic arose even more as her avatar started to poke the boy.

**.**

He could feel something soft poking him. He refused to open his eyes to see what it was. He got poked even more as he didn't open his eyes. He awoke once more, more tired than ever, did he fall asleep? He looked to the source of the pokes, he saw a hand and traced it to the owner.

He could barely describe what she was wearing. She wore a skirt with stockings with a peculiar design, a supposed armor top that covered her chest but not her belly more some of her... assets, she also wore a cloak like he was, but it didn't have a hood.

She poked once more before someone came running towards her, "Byleth! What do you think you are doing this late in the night! We have a mission tomorrow, you need some-" he cut himself off, looking at the source of her curiosity. "What are you doing young man! Sleeping in the open forest isn't the best choice!" The bearded man scolded him, but he sat up and tilted his head at him as if this was a normal thing to do. "Fine then. We worry about this later. Do you have a name?" He asked.

The boy looked at him and scrunched his head as he was thinking very hard, "my name is... my name is... What is my name...?"

The bearded man rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Nothing?" The boy shook his head, "great, he's in the open and has amnesia." Saying the last part with sarcasm.

"Wait... Eagle? No Raven... wait... if started with and R. R-r-ro-robi-ROBIN! My name is Robin!" Shouting the last part enthusiastically while the girl clapped her hands in delight and opening her mouth barely as if she was happy.

The man looked confused at first. "Robin? An odd name. Now that I think about there have been worse. Come with us. You probably need a place to stay for a bit no?"

The girl urged Robin to move forward. "W-Wait! Aren't you suppose to introduce yourself too!?"

"Yes, you are right. But that can wait till we reach camp Robin, it is not safe here, for now let's go back."

**-]-[-**

**AN - I'm not really satisfied with my writing but I will never change it! Why? That's because I learn from these mistakes and get to look back at them.**


	2. First-Day-In-Fodlan

**AN - Just wanna let you peeps know that many of you love or at least care for this fanfic and I greatly appreciate it considering I am pretty new to this, at least a couple weeks or a month. So I'll answer some questions for reaching a total of 76 of follows and favorites, I think.**

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS**

**Q: Can you mix Blue Lions and Golden Deer route?**

**A: No I will not mix the routes, but expect all houses to join together at a point and also expect Byleth to teach ALL houses.**

**Q: Am I correct to assume that the reason Grima did not die was because at the last moment, he merged with Robin? If so, will he soon return and try to takeover his vessel's body?**

**A: You are correct to assume that, but the Grima in our Robin (one you play as) dies while the other merges with him. And yes he will return but not soon, look at it like this, Grima is deceiving Robin.**

**Q: Will there be a Grima/Robin vs Sothis/Byleth, a battle/war between two avatars and The Beginning and The End?**

**A: Of course there will be a battle between the two or four! I'm not a man of good endings! I love sad ones! But that doesn't mean the ending will be sad.**

**-]-[-**

Walking into the camp of mercenaries felt familiar. Robin couldn't know what about it felt familiar though. He let out a long sigh and slumped into his chair. He got to know the mercenaries, at least the big figures. Jeralt, the leader of the camp, and his daughter Byleth, and in the time he got to know them Jeralt just felt like a dotting father and Byleth was a bit of a mystery he will solve. Seeing the two train together was like seeing an entirely different person, the curious gaze turned into a calculating gaze, her air around her turned from relaxed and lazy to rigid and firm.

"Robin...?" He turned around to see Byleth poking her head into his temporary temp. "Father wants to speak with you..."

He let out a sigh, not out of annoyance but out of the unknowns, he didn't know anything about himself nor the world itself, "I'll be right there Byleth, I won't keep him waiting." He got up from the chair and exited the tent, following after Byleth.

"Ah! Robin, didn't expect you to come this quickly," he stood up reaching out his hand for a handshake, "I honestly thought you would take longer seeing as it is the night, most people tend to turn in early." He let out a small laugh.

Robin thought the man was too trusting, shaking his hand nonetheless, "And what do you need of me Jeralt?"

He walked over towards a nearby table, signaling them to get closer, "I wanted to let you know we are passing a village soon, thought you might want to stay there."

Looking at the map he noticed it did show a village, remembering he was in a kingdom called... Fodland, "Thank you for the offer but I would like to stay here." Jeralt looked at Robin, curious of why he would want to stay with a band of mercenaries, "It's just I seem to remember something when I'm here with you."

Jeralt smiled, slapping Robin into the back causing him to almost fall but Byleth caught him in time. "Sorry. But I'm happy to know your starting to remember things, being an amnesiac is not a fun thing. Now that your staying though, you should get some rest, we move soon." With that he shooed them out.

Steadying himself on his two legs, he looked at Byleth, "So... What are you guys doing?"

Looking up (Yes, up, Robin won't be short, yay.) she stared at him as they continued walking. Making Robin fidget uncomfortably. Letting out a sigh she answered, "We are traveling across Fodlan to find jobs as mercenaries. It seems we are at your tent."

Looking at his tent he let out a small fake laugh. "O-oh! Well, thank you for bringing me here. Would of got lost."

She stared at him again, "yes. you would. Goodbye." With that she left, disappearing behind the nearby tents.

Robin watched as she left and shook his head, "What an odd person."

**.**

Byleth opened her eyes, she was back at this dream again. A yell rang across the place, "What are you doing!" turning around she saw a familiar girl on the throne. "You imbecile! I told you stay away from it! It could kill us!"

Byleth looked up on confusion, "It? What could kill us?"

The girl on the throne kicked her legs in annoyance and rubbed her temple, "The thing?" She still looked confused, "never mind, must be because you woke up too soon last time." She mumbled before looking at Byleth again, "Robin, the new guy?"

"What makes him so dangerous."

She threw her hands in the air, "What is this! An interrogation!?" She then slumped into her throne, "Besides the fact he can kill you, he can destroy the world. Better?"

As the answer Byleth nodded her head, "What is this place."

"You can think of this like... a dream! Yes a dream, you can come here by sleeping for now."

Byleth rubbed her chin thinking, "If this is a dream... then I don't need to believe what you say."

The girl stared at Byleth, dumbfounded, "What are you! An idiot!" She slowly started to fade, "Wait! I'm not done with you!"

**.**

Opening his eyes, he felt uneasy. He was surronded by darkness, not a single thing in sight, **"Robin..." **he felt his spine tingle, turning around he saw a beast of nightmares, **"What am I going to do with you~"** he sing songed slowly bringing his head down to Robin's level.

Robin backed up, "Wh-who are you!"

Grima let out a fake gasp, **"You don't remember me! My dear Robin. We were _very close friends."_**

"And why should I trust you!?"

**"Well, I can show you your missing memories to prove my point, I may look intimidating but I'm not that bad."**

He weighed his choices, trust him, pros, gain his lost memories and know what's going on. Cons, worst comes to worst he dies. Don't trust him, pros, not many and cons, still die. He didn't know what to pick, both seem like horrible options. "I... I trust you..."

The beast let out a laugh, **"Wasn't that hard was it?"** Bringing his sharp claw to Robin's forehead he tapped it,** "I guess a deals a deal." **The pain that followed was unbearable, he collapsed grabbing his head slowly losing consciousness.

**.**

Opening his eyes again he was standing before two blue haired individuals, Chrom and Lucina, "On Ylisses behalf I will end you!" Chrom shouted dashing at him.

Robin tried to do something but it seemed impossible, as if he was watching his memories, "What is the meaning of this!" Jumping to the right he pulled out his tome and levin sword.

Lucina soon dashed at him, "The exalt decided Plegia needs a new ruler!"

Parrying her sword he launched a spell of thunder, "arcthunder!"

Chrom and Lucina soon regrouped, "Stop this and we will make it painless!" Chrom shouted.

"You think I'm going to let myself die for such a pity reason!? Arc wind!" Launching another spell Robin dashed at the two through the smoke of the debris.

Lucina sidestepped the spell disappearing into the dust, "a pity then."

Robin looked through his memories, it was all clear now. He was the next king of plegia after his father, the exalt of Ylisse and his daughter soon attacked him when they were in a meeting to discuss future plans for the greater good.

Suddenly feeling a burning sensation in his sides he looked to see both Chrom and Lucina both stabbed him, "You... traitors..." collapsing on the ground he saw the two walk out of the room until it faded into pitch black.

**.**

He felt someone shaking him, opening his eyes he saw Byleth staring at him again, "What are you doing."

She let go of his shoulders, "Meeting." She then walked out of the tent with no other words to share.

"A meeting?" Lifting himself off of the bed he stared through the slit of the tent, it was day. _'Was that really a dream?'_ Walking out of the tent he was greeted with the brightest light he may ever seen. His eyes soon adjusting to the light he saw the mercenaries going about their days.

He felt someone tap his shoulder, "What are you waiting for."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Lead the way." Walking down the aisle of tent felt awkward so he tried to start some small talk, "So, what is the meeting about?" He asked.

Byleth answered quickly not sparring him a single glance, "We are moving soon, Jeralt wants you to be with him when we move so he can protect you."

"Shouldn't I be in the middle then? What if we get attacked from the front, just him won't be enough to defend me."

"Ask him, I don't know why." Walking for what seemed forever they soon reached the biggest tent compared to the rest, "We're here." Lifting the entrance Robin saw Jeralt holding a map.

"Ah! I thought you would take longer." Walking in most of his belongings were already packed and ready for the trip. "I just want to discuss some things for this trip if that's ok with you."

"It is." Robin swiftly responded.

Jeralt let out a laugh, "If you reply that quickly I'll have trouble telling my daughter and you apart!" Robin scratched his neck, "Anyways you'll be in the front with me and Byleth."

"But what if we get attacked with mages? You guys aren't properly prepared to defend yourselves and me."

"Then we send in the Calvary."

"Then what if they send in heavily armored people to counter?"

"We have mages at the ready, where are you going with this?"

"What if they prepared for that and had archers waiting for that?"

Jeralt let out a laugh, "Well then, are you are tactician or what?"

Robin scratched his neck again, "I believe I am. So, can I be positioned somewhere else?"

Jeralt slapped his back for the second time in a span of 24 hours, "No. You don't know what this old man can do yet!"

"C-captain!" A man bursted into the tent. "We spotted three people being attacked by bandits!"

Jeralt switched to a serious demeanor quickly erasing his carefree one, "Robin, Byleth with me you, quickly tell the others to protect the area around them, we don't want more people attacking them." He looked at Robin, "Well tactician, let's see what you can do."

**.**

Quickly running into the forest with Robin and Jeralt, she spotted three kids being attacked. "They look like nobles." Robin stated.

Her dad soon spoke, "Noble or not we protect them."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Didn't say I wasn't going to protect them. Elfire!" Launching Fire at the two bandits that were trying to attacked the yellow garbed noble.

Byleth looked shocked, she wasn't expecting him to pull out a tome and sword out of no where and destroy those two, in fact the only remains were their ashes, "Your a mage?" She asked.

"No, I'm a tactician, Jeralt, mind covering the blue one? He needs some help I'll help the yellow one, Byleth the Red one." The two broke off leaving Byleth standing there watching them run off.

"ARRRGHHH!" Turning to the source she saw a bandit wielding an axe preparing to swing from behind, about to kill the red garbed female. Running quickly Byleth grabbed her and turned around, her back facing the bandit and the girl with a shocked expression.

Around her time seemingly froze, "Gahh! What are you doing!" She heard that voice before, the one from her dreams, "Trying to get yourself killed already! Whatever, let me help you." The time around her seemed to rewind, watching Robin and Jeralt run off again and the same battlecry from the bandit. Acting quickly she instead ran towards the girl grabbing her and swung her iron sword at the bandit, his body falling over in front of the two.

"I have your back." Byleth assures the girl

"Edelgard." Swinging her axe at another bandit, killing him.

Parrying a sword from a bandit she kicked him back, "Byleth..."

Three of the five bandits rushed Byleth, two doing an overhead and the last one going for a stabbing motion, Byleth side stepped, successfully dodging the overheads and stab, she then slashed at one of their legs, crippling one of them from the battle. "You wrench!" One of them shouted, recklessly charging at her with a predictable swing she parryed it and dodged another swing from behind, "Just die already!" From the distance she could hear the galloping of horses drawing closer, "Damn, they have backup!" The rest of the bandits started to run away, trying to avoid an unwinable battle.

"Stop right there!" Turning around she saw a man in clad in armor and on a horse, noticing him look to his right he looked shocked, "Captain Jeralt!?" Leaning over his horse to confirm his suspicion made him even more shocked, "It is you! Goodness, it's been ages! Do you remember me!? Your right hand man! Well, that's how I saw it."

Jeralt let out a sigh, "Yes Alois, I recognize you, are these your kids?"

Alois recoiled back, "Kids?! Goodness no! These are the students!"

Robin soon walked towards Jeralt, "Students? Why are they all the way out here?"

"Well, they were on their latest assignment to hunt an animal together. I also noticed you and the girl over are good fighters."

Jeralt put his hand on Byleth's shoulder, "This girl here is my daughter Byleth! Pretty amazing eh?"

"Wh-What!? I never knew you were married! I apologize!" Byleth shook her age at Alois to tell him it was fine. "Anyways I would like to offer your daughter and the boy something old friend."

"Hmm? An offer? For what?" Jeralt asked curiously.

"To teach the students of the future generation of course, what else!"

**-]-[-**

**AN - Sorry for writing another short chapter, at least if you consider 2000 words short, and for not posting for a while. Got pretty busy with school and a new game! Anyways I'm back.**


End file.
